mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser's Story
Bowser's Story is a Gamer game released along with''' 'its start. Power Paintbrush Productions tried to release a sequel with The Random Block. Story In the intro, Princess Peach asks a handsome Bowser on a date, who agrees. Word gets to the rotten, ugly Mario and he is jealous. Peach and Bowser devise a plan to have Bowser take her to his castle, while she pretends to not want to go. When Mario sees this, he decides if he rescues a princess he will be famous. He gets General Toadius to have the Toads, Yoshis, and Baby Yoshis capture Bowser's minions to slow him down so Mario and his team can catch him. Characters Main Heroes * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Kamek * Petey Piranha Friends * Goomba * Green Koopa Troopa * Red Koopa Troopa * Bullet Bill * Piranha Plant * Green Paratroopa * Red Paratroopa * Lakitu * Hammer Bro * Boomerang Bro * Ice Bro * Fire Bro * Sumo Bro * Cheep Cheep * Porky Puffer * Thwomp * Blooper * Chain Chomp * Flame Chomp * Boo * Bob-omb * Mecha-koopa * Monty Mole * Pokey * Wiggler * Swooper * Dry Bones * Fuzzies * Coolagin * Dragon Eel * Flipruses * Waddle Wings Save-Able Heroes Save-Able Heroes are heroes that have been captured by the Toads and Yoshis. When you beat certain bosses you free them and can play them as additional heroes. * World 1 Boss- Nabbit * World 5 Boss- King Bill * World 6 Boss- King Boo Enemies * Toads * Green Yoshis * Blue Yoshis * Yellow Yoshis * Red Yoshis * Green Baby Yoshis * Blue Baby Yoshis * Red Baby Yoshis * Moose Toads Bosses Bosses are listed in the order they appear. * Super Toad * Blue and Yellow Toad * Phoebe * Yoshi * General Toadius * Luigi Final Boss * Mario/Mega Mario Magic Magic is power-ups for Bowser and his pals to use. * Fire Balls *Fire Balls crash down on opponents dealing damage* * Ice Blast *Ice Blast is a beam at opponents that will freeze opponents for 2 turns* * Mega Mushroom *Mega Mushroom mega-sizes one member of your team for 2 turns, raising attack and defence greatly* * Star *One member of your team gets Star power and is invincible and will deal one hit knock-outs for 1 turn* Trivia about Magic * Magic cannot be used on boss levels. Worlds Grass Plains (1) Grass Plains is a basic, grassy area with hills and few trees. Friends In Grass Plains, the Toads and Yoshis have caught: * Goombas (Abundance; Levels 1-15) * Green Koopa Troopas (Abundance; Levels 1-15) * Piranha Plants (Some; Levels 5-13, 15) * Red Koopa Troopas (Some Levels 8-13) * Bullet Bills (Rare; Level 14) * Hammer Bros (Super Rare; Boss Level) Enemies * Toads (Levels 1-15) * Green Yoshis (Levels 2-15) * Green Baby Yoshis (Levels 2-15) Lake Lagoon (2) Ice Island (3) Jade Jungle (4a) World 5 Mt. High (6) Desert Dry (7) Lavacanoe (8) Downloadable Content (DLC) In Bowser's Story, sometimes after beating worlds new DLC will be unlocked. Immediate Unlockable * After beating World 2, you will unlock a $3.99 4-world mini-adventure using the Koopalings and Troopa. * After beating World 4, you will unlock a $2.99 3-world mini-adventure using Donkey Kong. Beta and Unused Content ''Main article: Bowser's Story Beta and Unused Content Bowser's Story had a good amount of unused content. For the full article, see above.Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games where Mario is the antagonist Category:2015 Category:Games with DLC Category:Gamer Category:Micro Gamer Category:2016